Historias
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: "SHIN. SHIN. SHIN." La pequeña morena ve un cuchillo de carnicero y una sonrisa blanca y escalofriante. Como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. ¿Y si existe de verdad el Hombre Del Saco? ¿Y si su hermano le contaba una historia real? [One-Shot]


**Declaraciones: Por desgracia, no me pertenecen las **_**Powerpuff Girls**_**. ¡Sin embargo! Sí que me pertenecen dos personajes de esta historia, que también es mía.**

**¡Bueno! ¿Recordáis el fic de **_**¿Por qué…?**_**, en el que ponía a la preguntona hija de Brick y Blossom? (Si no lo habéis leído, os lo recomiendo.) Esto viene a ser algo parecido, sólo que es de los hijos de Butch y Buttercup.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Historias

–… Viene sigiloso, mientras tú duermes plácidamente –Jimena se encoje en su sitio, mientras Gonzalo sigue relatando con sonrisa maliciosa–. Abre el saco y te va metiendo, cuidadoso. Si te despiertas, saca su enorme cuchillo de carnicero y…

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Calla! –grita la pequeña.

–Calla tú, enana. Como contaba, coge su cuchillo de carnicero y… ¡RAS! Te hace un tajo en el cuello, que te deja inconsciente, pero no te mata. Luego, te mete en el saco, lo cierra bien y se lo cuelga de la espalda. El Hombre Del Saco te lleva a su guarida, donde las cabezas de los niños cuelgan de los pelos en las paredes con las cuencas oculares vacías, como si fueran cuadros. Él no come las cabezas, sino que las guarda como trofeos. Lo único que le extrae son los ojos, que se mete en la boca y mastica lentamente como si fueran pastelitos de crema.

–¡No! ¡No continúes! ¡Caaallateee! –La niña se lleva las manos a la cara, cerrando los ojos.

Gonzalo sonríe. Cómo le gusta asustar a su hermana pequeña. Le gusta aún más la inocencia de los cinco años, ya que se lo cree todo. Pero no va a callar… todavía.

–Cuando despiertes (si despiertas), no te podrás mover. Tus muñecas y tobillos estarán atados a los cuatro extremos de una mesa rectangular, quedando tú boca arriba. Y lo verás. El Hombre Del Saco es un señor enorme, gordo por comer tantos niños. Llevará un delantal de cocina manchado de rojo. Y no de rojo porque sea salsa de tomate o mermelada de fresa… –Jimena descubre sus ojos verde pino, aterrados, pero inquisitivos–. Ya sabes, si no es tomate ni mermelada, es… sangre –Espera la reacción, y enseguida llega. La morena hace una mueca de miedo–. Se acercará con su enorme cuchillo y te rajará desde la nuez hasta el ombligo. Pero ahí no acabará tu martirio…

–¡No te oigo! ¡No te oigo! –La pequeña cierra los ojos fuertemente y se lleva las manos a los oídos–. ¡La, la, la, la, la!

El adolescente resopla. Todavía no había terminado su historia. Quedaba la mejor parte, cuando el Hombre Del Saco arranca el corazón aún bombeante y se lo come de un bocado. Eso, definitivamente, habría terminado su obra de arte: la pesadilla de su hermana esa noche.

La puerta se abre, y entran dos adultos morenos de ojos verdes, portando cada uno de ellos una caja de pizza. La niña abre los ojos y mira a ambos. Luego, pega un salto desde el sillón hasta el cuello de su padre, dejando una estela verde tras de sí.

Butch se queda por un momento anonadado. Realmente, de sus hijos nadie esperaría una bienvenida tan afectuosa. Ni siquiera si traen pizza. Pero ahora, su pequeño angelito se aferra a su cuello como si eso le protegiese de algo, escondiendo su cara en su hombro. Mira a su mujer, que está igual de estupefacta que él. Y luego a Gonzalo, que intenta contener la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Zalo, ¿qué le has hecho esta vez a tu hermana? –Buttercup arquea una ceja, y si no fuera por la caja que lleva en sus manos, se cruzaría de brazos.

–Na… nada… –Cada vez le cuesta más contener la risa–. Solo le he… le he… –No aguanta más y estalla en carcajadas–. ¡No es culpa mía si se cree todo lo que le cuentan!

–Gonzalo Butch Him Utonium, ¿no le habrás contado otra de tus historias de terror? –Tono severo. Mal rollo.

Gonzalo para de reír ipso facto. Le ha llamado por su nombre completo, y eso, nunca significa nada bueno. O sea, que se le viene una muy grande encima. Jimena se gira, aun agarrada al cuello de su padre y mira a su hermano con superioridad por encima del hombro de su madre. Por su parte, Gonzalo empieza a sudar frío frente a la mirada recriminatoria de la heroína.

–Sólo le dije… –Desvía la mirada–. ¡Que no es bueno leer las revistas del Playboy! ¡Sí, eso!

Buttercup suelta una risa nasal, y Butch empieza a poner muecas, intentando no reír. A veces no se sabe si ese chico es muy listo, o muy tonto. Jimena, por su parte, mira a los tres alternativamente. ¿De qué hablan?

–¿Qué es un _pleiboi_? –pregunta, inocentemente.

Ante esa pregunta, todos se quedan helados. Gonzalo quiere reír, pero eso no sería prudente. De hecho, sería casi suicida. Al reír, Jimena pensaría que lo que ha dicho es bochornoso o indebido (y vaya que lo es), y empezaría a berrear. Y eso desencadenaría el caos en su casa, empezando por los coscorrones y collejas de su madre. (No señor, Buttercup Utonium no da sermonazos: reparte leches.)

Los cónyuges, por su parte, intercambian miradas. ¿Cambio de tema?

–Bueeeeeno… –rompe el silencio Butch, soltando a la pequeña, que empieza a flotar–. Hemos traído pizza, ¿alguien quiere?

–¿De qué? –Gonzalo se adelanta, olisqueando el aire. Huele a queso.

–Cuatro quesos y carbonara –responde Buttercup, yendo al comedor y dejando su caja en la mesa.

Butch hace otro tanto, mientras que su mujer va a por un cuchillo y su hijo se sienta a la mesa. Hay cuatro sillas, una para cada uno. Jimena, sin embargo, se queda flotando en el mismo sitio de antes, dándole vueltas a la pregunta que su familia ha dejado en el aire. ¿Qué es un _pleiboi_? A lo mejor es muy malo, por eso no le han contestado.

O peor. ¿Y si… es un tipo de Hombre Del Saco? ¡Claro! ¡Tiene todo el sentido! Gonzalo dijo que no debía leer revistas del _pleiboi_ ese, que seguro que es una revista donde cuenta todas las atrocidades que comete el Hombre Del Saco. Lo que ya no tiene tanto sentido es por qué su hermano quiso advertirla de eso… Quizás quiera dejar de ser idiota (Jimena cree que es un insulto. Se lo ha oído decir mamá a papá un par de veces) y ser mejor hermano. Si hace eso, ella promete no volver a chamuscar con el láser de sus ojos los trabajos de historia de veinte páginas que Gonzalo tiene que entregar al día siguiente en el instituto.

Su madre la llama desde el comedor. Ya están los tres sentados y, claro que no, ninguno espera a que todos estén a la mesa. Las dos pizzas están partidas en ocho porciones cada una. El moreno de la barba incipiente lleva su segundo trozo por la corteza. El moreno adolescente empieza el tercero. La morena ex-heavi va por la mitad del cuarto.

Jimena se sienta en su sitio, que es más alto que el de los demás, y coge su porción correspondiente. Come lentamente, dándole vueltas una vez más al asunto. Todavía no está claro, y es frustrante. Mira a su hermano, luego a su madre y a su padre. Y vuelve a mirar su trozo de pizza cuatro quesos.

–Papá, mamá, ¿existe el Hombre Del Saco?

Los adultos se miran entre sí y, en seguida, clavan sus ojos en Gonzalo, que se encoje en su silla. Buttercup se masajea las sienes y Butch se lleva los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz. _Este chico…_ Piensan a la vez. Y, al unísono, ordenan al mayor irse a su cuarto. Gonzalo coge un último trozo y sube a la segunda planta, donde está su habitación, no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a Jimena.

–No, Mena. No existe. –contesta Buttercup.

–Y si existiera, no podría contigo, pequeña –añade Butch–. Le arreas un puñetazo y le envías al infinito.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Tranquila, que no vendrá ningún Coco, u Hombre Del Saco, a comerte.

–Es otra de las historias que se inventa tu hermano.

Jimena cierra los puños y mira al suelo. Qué tonta. No existen ni Hombres Del Saco, ni _pleibois_. Y mira que ha estado a punto de creérselo… Sin embargo, Gonzalo verá lo que es bueno. Mañana por la mañana se asegurará de dejarlo en ridículo frente a mucha gente. Si alguien le envía una pulla a Jimena Him, ella la devuelve el doble.

Terminan de cenar. Las cajas de pizza acaban vacías, sólo con las manchas de grasa y alguna que otra migaja. Buttercup y Butch se sientan en el sofá, ella en el brazo de él. Jimena también va al sofá, acomodando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. En la televisión están poniendo _El Club de la Comedia_, pero la pequeña no presta atención. Está medio dormida.

–Mena, Mena –La pequeña suelta un gruñidito cuando le mueven el hombro–. Jimena, súbete a la cama, anda. Que te quedas dormida aquí.

Jimena, asiente, se incorpora y empieza a flotar. No le apetece ir caminando. Bosteza y sube a la segunda planta. Va por el pasillo cuando, de repente, le parece ver un brillo en la puerta del baño.

Se gira y mira por la puerta medio cerrada, y está segura de ver el brillo de… ¡un cuchillo! El sueño se le va de sopetón. Vuela hacia atrás, hasta darse contra la pared. No es el Hombre Del Saco ni el _pleiboi_, ¿verdad? No, no puede serlo. Papá y mamá le han dicho que no existen.

La pequeña se acerca al baño y abre la puerta de golpe. No hay nadie. Han sido imaginaciones suyas. Suspira, aliviada, y vuelve a volar hacia su cuarto. La puerta de su hermano está cerrada. Se ha enfadado. ¡Ja!, caraculo. Jimena entra en su cuarto, de paredes verdes (cómo no), y se acuesta en la cama. Cierra los ojos y su respiración se vuelve acompasada.

"Shin. Shin. Shin." Escucha cómo afilan un cuchillo. Y cada vez más alto. Algo empieza a moverse en su estómago.

"Shin. Shin. Shin." Jimena abre un ojo, y ve cómo la puerta de su armario se abre un poco.

"SHIN. SHIN. SHIN." Ve un cuchillo de carnicero y una sonrisa blanca y escalofriante. Como la del gato de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.

De repente, ve perfectamente la silueta de un hombre obeso, de ojos hundidos en su cara gorda, vestido con un delantal manchado de sangre. Lo que se movía en su estómago sube por la garganta y se queda en su boca, sellada. Un grito. De miedo.

Jimena se mueve discretamente por debajo de las sábanas, hasta llegar con el dedo gordo del pie al asa de su mochila. La engancha y sube. Tratando de no hacer ruido, y clavando la mirada en su armario, abre la cremallera de la mochila de Inazuma Eleven. Busca un poco y encuentra la regla graduada de plástico.

Se la pone tras la espalda y se levanta. El ruido del cuchillo siendo afilado se oye cada vez más alto, provocando que Jimena se lo piense otra vez. ¿Correr al cuarto de sus padres, meterse bajo las sábanas y hacerse un ovillo, o echarle narices y pegarle una leche al _pleiboi_? No, no. Es la hija de dos súper héroes, no puede achantarse. Como dijo su padre, con un puñetazo lo enviaría al infinito.

Da unos pasos, lentos, pero no de puntillas.; intentando no hacer crujir la madera del suelo. Agarra la regla como si fuera un bate, con fuerza pero sin romperla. La sonrisa blanca en la oscuridad se ensancha, el ruido se detiene. Se lo imagina empuñando el enorme puñal, levantándolo y preparándose para acuchillarle el pecho. Jimena traga saliva y respira profundamente.

Con el pie abre la puerta del armario, se lanza con los ojos cerrados y golpea, como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratara, los bajos del ser del cuchillo. Se parte la regla en dos. Oye un gemido, un quejido como el de los perros cuando los pegan. Un gemido familiar. Y luego cómo cae el arma blanca al suelo.

Abre los ojos y enciende la luz. Un adolescente moreno, de ojos verde esmeralda, está de rodillas, soltando lagrimitas y mirando al suelo, sujetándose los testículos con las manos. Jimena lo mira, y luego al cuchillo, entrelazando hechos. ¡Será caraculo, tonto, bobo, subnormal! ¡IDIOTA! Todos los insultos se apelotonan en su mente, pero…

–¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Se lleva una mano al estómago, mientras que con la otra señala a su hermano.

Gonzalo sube la cabeza, mirando con odio a su hermanita. ¡Le ha dado justo ahí! ¡**Ahí**! ¡Y luego empieza a reírse! Tendrá cara… ¿Por qué será que acaba riéndose ella de la broma que él?

–¡Mamá! –grita–. ¡Jimena me ha dado en los huevos con una regla!

* * *

**Increíble, ¿no? Gonzalo es un caradura. Lo que ya no parece tener tan duro son sus partes.**

**Los nombres que elegí son muy bonitos, ¿no? Quería acomodarlos a las personalidades, pero no me ha salido muy allá.**

**Gonzalo: "El genio del combate." Es racional, comunicativo y responsable. Es afectuoso con sus amigos y familiares a los que les da mucha importancia. Origen latín.**

**Jimena: "La que escucha." Es alegre, sensible e independiente. Tiene facilidad para hacer amistades. Le interesa todo lo que pasa en el mundo y siempre quiere aprender cosas nuevas. Es muy activa. Origen hebreo.**

**Bueno, sólo queda el de los hijos de Bubbles y Boomer. Y luego, cuando termine todos los proyectos que tengo abiertos (**_**ESPÍAS**_**, **_**Universidad**_**, **_**Atrapados en Pokémon**_** y **_**Concurso de Talentos**_**), tengo pensado hacer un fic en el que los protagonistas sean la próxima generación de héroes y heroínas con Sustancia X en las venas.**

**Pues bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad Review.**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_

**P.D.: Sus y Sandra no suelen pasarse por los One-Shots, por si los echáis en falta.**


End file.
